


Secrets

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hani shouldn't have to ask more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"Was there something else you were wanting to ask?" Hani says, with a sly, teasing glint in his eyes, and Roger – he can't be offering what Roger's thinking because – because – and Roger can't think of a good reason because suddenly all the want he's been trying to pretend isn't _this_ close to ruling him is flooding his veins. 

"No, Hani pasha," he says, and _fuck_ there's a tremble in his voice that wasn't there a moment ago, and he knows how that sounds, he knows what Ed has said to him when his voice does that, what it does to people, and he didn't mean to, but Hani is standing, his eyes harder than a moment ago, cooler and crueler. 

"Shall I ask again?" Hani says, low, cold, as he invades Roger's personal space, too close, too much, and he should be backing away but he's not, simply tilting his head back keep his own wide eyes on Hani's, breath coming a little too quickly in his chest. Hani stops, bare inches separating them, head bowed above Roger's.

"Or will you lie to me again?" 

Roger would shake his head, but he can't move, caught by that gaze. "I think," Hani says, "I will kind, my dear, and not give you the option of lying." Roger opens his mouth, and Hani swiftly presses a finger to his lips. 

Replaces them with his own lips, briefly, there and hard and _oh god more please_ for seconds before he pulls back. Whispers, lips brushing Roger's, his eyes filling Roger's vision. "Never lie to me." 

Steps back, and Roger gasps, loudly, shaking.


End file.
